1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to spectacles or eyeglasses. In particular, the invention relates to eyeglasses having a retainer strap for securing the eyeglasses to the wearer's head.
2. Description of Related Art
When a person is playing sports and must wear eyeglasses or sun shades, the eyeglasses or shades must be held securely in place. In some cases, an eyeglasses retainer strap is used to hold the eyeglasses tightly to the wearer's face.
In most cases, a retainer strap is an elongated band, with each end of the band attached to one of the temple bows. Some retainers are adjustable by changing the length of the strap. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult to adjust the length of the band.
Other retainer straps are adjustable by changing the point at which the end of the band is attached to the temple bow. However, it has been difficult to make a strap that can be easily adjusted along the temple bow and yet will remain in place during use.